


Algún día

by Lunanoe



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunanoe/pseuds/Lunanoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El sonido del reloj duele como una vida entera. No encuentras motivos para continuar. Pero algún día ese dolor irá menguando y aprenderás a vivir de nuevo. No sabes cuándo ocurrirá eso pero puedo garantizarte que pasará. Algún día.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Algún día

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Quisiera decir que esta idea me llegó cuando vi el Opening 14. Más concretamente con una escena que no diré porque no voy a adelantar el contenido pero que seguro averiguaréis.  
> Fecha original de publicación: 16 de septiembre de 2013  
> Genre: Romance/Drama  
> Disclaimer: ¡Yo no permitiría que lastimaran a Chopper si fuera mío! No, nunca tendría ni un golpe. Es que es tan pequeño y adorable...

Nada había cambiado. El sol seguía saliendo cada mañana, los pájaros no acallaban su canto, la gente caminaba por las calles de la ciudad mirando los escaparates, las manecillas del reloj seguían su curso, la luna reemplazaba al sol cuando caía la noche…El mundo no se había detenido. Al menos el mundo de los demás. Porque el suyo llevaba parado desde hacía dos meses.

El suyo era ese dolor que nunca desaparece. Un dolor que no puede expresarse con lágrimas. Un dolor que la sumía en un constante silencio y la mantenía apartada de todo. Se preguntaba si algún día podría arrancarse ese puñal que llevaba clavado en su corazón. Quería saber si un día sería capaz de respirar sin sentir dolor. Se cuestionaba constantemente cuándo podría vivir nuevamente.

- _Te quiero, Robin._

Su cuerpo sufrió una ligera convulsión al reproducir las últimas palabras que el espadachín pronunció poco antes de exhalar su último aliento entre sus brazos. La última imagen que le dejó de él fue su rostro sonriente, con una sonrisa que pocas veces podía –había podido, perdón- ver alguien en ese hombre. Se marchó a la tumba sereno, tranquilo, feliz, en paz.

Una paz que ella había perdido desde que él murió. Debería ser ella quien sirviera de comida para gusanos. Sus restos debían ser los que descansaran bajo esa tumba. Pero no, se había sacrificado por salvarla, al igual que otras tantas veces, solo que en esa ocasión no tuvo la misma suerte.

Su peor pesadilla se había cumplido. ¿Cuántas veces se había despertado en mitad de la noche cubierta de sudor y agitada de miedo luego de soñar con el cuerpo ensangrentado de Zoro tirado en el suelo por haberla protegido? ¿Cuánto temía ella que su sueño se cumpliera cada vez que veía la espalda del hombre interponerse entre ella y un arma? Se decía que aquello nunca se cumpliría, que él tendría una vida larga y plena. Con ella, a ser posible.

Pero no. Ese recuerdo la acosaba día y noche. No había estado atenta, se encontraba demasiado concentrada inmovilizando a un puñado de hombres como para cerciorarse de que la estaban apuntando con un arma. Entonces, todo sucedió tan deprisa que Robin apenas tuvo tiempo de respirar. El hombre pulsando el gatillo, un empujón que la desplazó al otro lado de la sala, el sonido de una espada, el ruido de una bala…Y dos cuerpos cayendo al suelo.

Se levantó rápidamente y, horrorizada, corrió hacia Zoro, tendido en el suelo con una profunda herida en el torso. Lo puso entre sus brazos, acunándole la cabeza, gritando el nombre de Chopper y suplicando que necesitaba ayuda. Mientras esperaba la llegada de sus nakamas, Robin intentaba convencer al espadachín de que todo saldría bien, que se recuperaría. Más bien parecía estar convenciéndose ella misma.

Zoro levantó una mano con dificultad y acarició la húmeda mejilla de la arqueóloga. En ese momento, llegó Chopper, que mostró un gran dominio de sí mismo al no dejarse vencer por su intensa emoción. Poco pudo hacer el reno por salvar la vida de su nakama. Ahí, rodeado por ese animal al que le unía un lazo más paternal que el de nakama y por la única mujer a la que había amado de veras en su vida, Zoro fue consciente de como su corazón se apagaba. En el último momento, no hubo una lágrima ni un gesto de dolor. El hombre aprovechó sus últimos segundos en la Tierra para confesarle su amor a Robin. Entonces, con una sonrisa en sus labios cerró los ojos para siempre.

Chopper dejó relucir su violenta emoción. El resto de sus nakamas llegaron en ese momento y cuando vieron el suceso enseguida imitaron al isha. Cada uno expresaba su emoción a su manera. Ninguno podía explicar con palabras la magnitud del dolor de perder a su nakama. Era algo para lo que nadie se había preparado nunca. A pesar de la peligrosidad de los combates, siempre habían salido supervivientes. No podían admitir algo como esto.

Robin permanecía en la misma postura, ajena al resto de sus nakamas. No se había movido un milímetro. Sus ojos, secos, estaban clavados en el rostro del espadachín. No era consciente de lo que había ocurrido. Se había sumido en una oscuridad que la aliviaba del dolor, que la mantenía en la ignorancia de que Zoro había muerto.

Durante dos días se mantuvo en esa actitud. No parecía ser consciente de que había perdido al hombre que amaba. No era que se comportara como siempre, no, para nada. Se encerraba en la torre de vigía, sin alimentarse y si alguno de sus nakamas subía a interesarse por ella daba la callada por respuesta. Chopper, al verla en ese estado, temía lo que vendría una vez tomara conciencia de la situación.

Y el día llegó. Sucedió luego de que hubieran enterrado a Zoro. Una vez volvieron al barco, la oscuridad que invadía a Robin comenzó a clarear y los recuerdos que había reprimido explotaron en su cabeza. Todos estaban en la cocina, demasiado conmocionados para cocinar, comer o beber. Fuera llovía. El peso de la realidad cayó sobre la mujer y entonces gruesas lágrimas empezaron a circular por sus mejillas. Su cuerpo sufrió unas ligeras convulsiones y todos sus nakamas la miraron preocupados, atemorizados de que pudiera darle un ataque de locura. Cuando Chopper fue a acercársele para intentar que se calmara, Robin salió corriendo hacia el bosque donde se encontraba enterrado el peliverde.

Sus nakamas intentaron salir a detenerla pero antes de que pudieran cruzar el umbral de la cocina, Luffy, que no se había movido de su asiento, dijo:

-Yo iré a hablar con ella. Quedaos todos aquí.

Nadie se negó a cumplir su petición. Sin importarle el fuerte aguacero que caía, Luffy caminó hacia la tumba de su nakama, donde se encontró a Robin llorando con tal intensidad que creyó que su cuerpo no sería capaz de soportar ese dolor. El senchou posó una mano sobre el hombro de la arqueóloga:

-Déjame, Luffy. Tendría que ser yo quien estuviera enterrada no él. Ha muerto por mi culpa. Lo he perdido por culpa mía. ¡Yo lo he matado! –bramó como una bestia herida.

-¿Piensas que él hubiera podido seguir viviendo sino te hubiera salvado? Si las cosas hubieran salido como tú dices, ahora sería él quien estuviera llorando sobre la tumba. Y tú no habrías querido que sufriera, ¿cierto?

Robin levantó la mirada hacia los ojos acuosos de Luffy. Sabía que la comprendía. Vio en sus ojos que él también sabía lo que significaba perder a alguien por haberte protegido.

-Puedo comprender todo el dolor por el que estás pasando ahora, Robin. Sé que ahora mismo eres incapaz de imaginar cómo será tu vida sin Zoro de ahora en adelante. Que te cuestionas si realmente te merece la pena seguir viviendo –suspira-. Cuando Ace murió, yo también me hice todas esas preguntas. Me repuse, tardé pero lo hice. Ahora revivo todos esos sentimientos pero sé que algún día aprenderé a vivir con este dolor. Con este otro dolor. Solo espero que tú también seas capaz de hacerlo algún día.

-¿Cómo se puede vivir si lo que era tu vida ya no está? –preguntó sumamente emocionada Robin.

-Ahora vendrá lo peor. Sentirás que no puedes mantenerte siquiera en pie por la intensidad del dolor. Aprenderás a volver a vivir, te costará un tiempo pero algún día, cuando tus heridas dejen de sangrar, mirarás el pasado y solo te quedarás con los buenos momentos. También te darás cuenta de que él no se ha ido, que continua a tu lado.

Robin estaba demasiado consumida por el dolor en esos momentos como para dejarse aconsejar por las palabras de su capitán.

-Necesito estar un tiempo a solas, Luffy. No sé cuánto, ni siquiera sé si podré imitar algún día tu superación, pero ansío encerrarme una temporada, esconderme del mundo que para mí ha acabado. Además, tenerme con vosotros no haría más que aumentar vuestro dolor. No puedo haceros eso.

Luffy sonrió sin un ápice de alegría en su mirada.

-Volveremos a por ti, Robin. Cuando ese momento llegue, habrá empezado esa superación del dolor que ahora tan lejos ves y te verás capaz de vivir nuevamente.

Sin decir una sola palabra más, el senchou se marchó hacia el Sunny, dejando a la mujer arrodillada ante la tumba destrozándose la garganta por la fuerza de su llanto. Al igual que le ocurrió a él, esa mujer volvería a ver salir el sol de nuevo. Estaba seguro de que lo haría.

Habían pasado dos meses. Robin se había instalado en una casa oculta en el bosque, ocupada por ella y su desesperación. No encontraba salida, no, cada día era más doloroso que el anterior. ¿Cómo iba a poder sentir lo que Luffy le dijo que acabaría por experimentar?

No había visitado la tumba de Zoro desde ese día. No podía concebir que tan solo una piedra fuera la única barrera que lo separara de ella. Sin embargo, lo sentía a cada hora a su lado. Su presencia se había quedado junto a ella. Podía sentirlo, sí, y sabía que eso era lo que había evitado que perdiera la razón.

Pero esa mañana, sin saber por qué, sintió unas inmensas ganas de visitar la tumba. No podía explicar la causa de ese deseo. No podía dar con el motivo de ansiar algo que había repelido los últimos dos meses.

Con el cuerpo temblando, caminó hacia la tumba. Respiró hondo antes de llegar hacia esa piedra. Acarició las letras que indicaban el nombre de su ocupante. Se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir el fuerte nudo que se alojaba en su garganta.

-Zoro…-susurró-. ¿Cómo podría explicarte todo lo que siento? Desde que te fuiste no encuentro motivos para poder seguir. Te llevaste mi corazón contigo y no tengo manera de recuperarlo. ¿Cómo puedo continuar sino tengo corazón? Pero, al mismo tiempo, te siento conmigo cada instante. Me haces sentir que no estoy sola a pesar de que no te encuentras físicamente conmigo. Es una extraña sensación. No siento que te hayas ido del todo pero al mismo tiempo, a pesar de eso, me he quedado sin fuerzas para permanecer en pie. No dejo de pensar que yo hubiera podido evitar que murieras. Por mi culpa no pudiste cumplir tu sueño. Yo misma sacrifiqué a la única persona que me ha hecho feliz. Al único hombre que he amado. No sé….

Entonces, escuchó unas voces. Unas voces que gritaban su nombre. Se levantó y se percató de la figura de un barco navegando. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago cuando comprobó que era el Sunny. Distinguió a cada uno de sus nakamas en cubierta, levantando los brazos y llamándola.

Pero ella no estaba lista para volver. No, Luffy le dijo que volverían cuando ella fuera capaz de continuar. No podía regresar con ellos. Su dolor aumentaba con el paso de los días. Llevarla con ellos les sumiría de nuevo en un espantoso dolor, les contagiaría a todos su penoso estado. No, ella no iba a volver ni tampoco quería hacerlo. Temía que de hacerlo esa presencia desapareciera para siempre. Si eso ocurría, enloquecería definitivamente.

Entonces, un par de manos le dieron un ligero empujón. Al notar ese tacto, se dio la vuelta como si le hubieran suministrado una descarga eléctrica. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no caer en el suelo. La imagen era tan clara, tan nítida, tan real que su corazón latió a una velocidad alarmante.

Era Zoro. Sí, él. Estaba ahí, apenas dos metros los separaban. Iba vestido como siempre pero su rostro serio había sido reemplazado por una sonriente. Brillaba como si fuera el mismo sol pero podía verlo con total claridad.

-¿Qué haces aún aquí, onna?

El sonido de su voz fue suficiente para causarle un apasionado llanto. Quería hablar pero no podía. Era incapaz de articular palabra. Las voces de sus nakamas seguían sonando. Luego de unos segundos, su capacidad de habla resurgió tímidamente.

-No puedo…no puedo separarme de ti –pronunció con la voz quebrada.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho a ti que vayamos a separarnos? ¿No te dije que te mantendría vigilada por si acaso nos traicionabas? ¿No sabes que siempre estaré contigo?

En ese momento, las palabras de Luffy volvieron a resonar en sus oídos.  _"Te darás cuenta de que él no se ha ido, que continua a tu lado"_. Por primera vez en dos meses, sintió algo similar a la esperanza. " _Algún día, cuando tus heridas dejen de sangrar, mirarás el pasado y solo te quedarás con los buenos momentos"._ De repente, su cabeza reprodujo todos esos recuerdos agradables donde el protagonista había sido Zoro. Ni una sombra ocultó todos esos recuerdos. Ni una sola vez recordó momentos angustiantes. Su cabeza no la golpeó con la última imagen del espadachín entre sus brazos.

Algo explotó dentro de ella. No pudo darle nombre a esa emoción pero los puñales que atravesaban su corazón empezaron a desaparecer y las espinas que dañaban su garganta siguieron el ejemplo. Un rayo de sol se filtró en su interior.

Zoro levantó el mentón, señalando el barco.

-Onna, no seas baka y lárgate. Te queda mucho por vivir. Alguien tendrá que controlar a esos idiotas, ¿no?

-Te quiero –le susurró ella rompiendo definitivamente a llorar.

Él sonrió, como devolviéndole el comentario. Ella lo miró por última vez antes de correr hacia la playa donde la esperaban sus nakamas. Antes de alcanzar la playa, una suave brisa meció sus cabellos y Robin pudo jurar que el olor de su nakama fallecido la embriagó.

Luffy tenía razón.  _"Robin, volveremos a por ti. Cuando ese momento llegue, habrá empezado esa superación del dolor que ahora tan lejos ves y te verás capaz de vivir nuevamente"_.

No era que el dolor se evaporara en ese momento, que va. Tampoco que sonriera a todas horas. Para nada. Pero dejó de sentir morir a todas horas. Su corazón recuperó poco a poco su normal funcionamiento. Volvió a respirar sin sentir dolor. Recordó sin soltar una lágrima.

Pero sobre todo, volvió a la vida. Y lo sintió a él. No importaban las circunstancias, él siempre estaba a su lado, cuidándola como hacía cuando estaba en vida. Como si nunca se hubiera ido.

Cuando la vejez se apoderó de su cuerpo, compró una casita junto al hombre que llevaba casi cuarenta años siendo su esposo en un bosque. A pesar de la presencia de su marido, esa presencia la acompañaba a cualquier lugar. Era parte de su vida.

Una mañana, mientras leía un libro sentada en el porche, escuchó unos pasos aproximarse a la casa. Al levantar la mirada, sonrió. Comprendió lo que ocurrió. Y no pudo sentirse más feliz.

Se levantó y anduvo hacia Zoro, quien había cesado su marcha al verla en pie. Cuando llegó a su lado, el espadachín le sonrió:

-Como habrás visto, no traicioné a ninguno de nuestros nakamas.

-También te dije que siempre estaría contigo. Siempre, tanto en la tierra como en el cielo, estaré a tu lado. No me importan los años que hayan pasado. No veo a ninguna anciana. Veo tus ojos y sigues siendo la misma mujer a la que siempre he amado.

Los ojos de Robin se llenaron de lágrimas y lo abrazó, como tantas veces había deseado hacer antes y después de que se marchara. Zoro besó su mejilla y rodeó su cintura, fundiéndose en un abrazo del que nunca nadie los separaría.

No habían dejado de estar juntos ni un solo día. A pesar de que el cuerpo de Zoro descansaba en la tumba y el de Robin acababa de ser encontrado por su esposo, ellos siempre se habían sentido cercanos.

Ahora, sin embargo, tanto sus almas como sus cuerpos estaban unidos.  _Para siempre._


End file.
